Blazing RWBY
by guyver 2
Summary: If you thought teams RWBY AND JNPR were the best...than you haven't meet team KARS. everyone has problems... but team KARSs' leader kuuga has even MORE! living with a conflicting past, a massive case of amnesia, and having to constantly fight to maintain what little sanity he has left with his alternate personalities. kuuga's gonna have to learn to work with both RWBY and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1

Blazing RWBY prologue

The sky was clear and blue in the village of black sun. The men were training and working hard while the women and children were having fun and playing games. But not all of the men were hard at work for there was a young man named Kuuga who always thought that you should slow down and enjoy life and not be wrapped up in some fight or working yourself to death.

"KUUGA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled an elder man. The older man had salt and peppered hair he was somewhat muscular and had a pale complexion. "Over here pops!" shouted Kuuga as he laid lazily under a tree trying to take a nap. "Why aren't you workin'?" asked Kuugas' father with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I already did my chores for the day. I'm takin' the rest of the day off to rest." Kuuga replied as he tipped his head up so he didn't make his father think he was disrespecting him. "Well. I suppose it's alright then since you got your work done. " Kuugas' father begrudgingly admitted.

Just then kuuga felt a slight buzzing at his waist. Kuuga instinctively knew it was his scroll and reached for it. "Looks like Rebecca's callin'. Could ya give me a minute?" Kuuga exclaimed. Kuugas' father nodded at let Kuuga proceeded with his call. "Hey Rebecca what's up?" asked kuuga. "Nothin' me, Stephen and Aries are getting together for a game day just thought I'd ask if you wanted to join us. "Rebecca explained. "Sure I'll be right there." Kuuga answered. Kuuga then ended his call and put his scroll away. "Hey dad i might be late comin' home tonight so you and mom don't need to wait up for me okay?!" Kuuga exclaimed as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Alright I'll let your mother know." Kuugas' father replied as he went to get back to work.

Kuuga knew that whenever the other's had a game day they always had it at Rebecca's house and since Rebecca and Kuuga were practically next door neighbors he didn't have to walk too far. "Hey guys what's up?" Kuuga asked his friends. "Hey Kuuga we're good. Nice of you to join us." greeted Rebecca. "Well thanks for inviting me." Kuuga replied.

"Kuuga long time no see, what have you been doing?" asked Aries. "Hey there Aries what's shackin'?" Kuuga asked. Aries gave kuuga a serious but sincere look. The two were great rival's but even better friends they'd never let a competition tear them apart.

"Yo Kuuga what is happenin' my brother?" asked Stephen as he jumped down from the upper levels of the house. "Hey there Stephen how've ya been?" Kuuga asked as he gave his friend a fist bump. "I've been golden man just golden." Stephen answered as he gave Kuuga his patented grin that could make just about anyone happy.

The hours went by rather quickly and soon Kuuga decided to call it a night and went home. When Kuuga got home he unlocked the door and entered his house with ease. "MA, PA, I'M HOME!" yelled Kuuga. However Kuuga didn't get a response and decided to check things out. "Ma. Pa. you home?" Kuuga asked with a worried tone of voice. As Kuuga reached the top of the stairs Kuuga saw something he never thought he'd see his parents dead.

"MOM, DAD WHAT HAPPENED WHO DID THIS?!" Kuuga asked frantically as his fear set into his heart and mind. Kuuga then noticed a message written on the wall. "What the...?!" Kuuga stammered the message read of only two words the two words were "DEBT PAID". Kuuga looked at the message in fear as he wondered who could've done this.

The next day there was a funeral for kuugas' parents. Kuuga got many condolences from his other family members and his friends but for all the comforts he got he couldn't get the image of his dead parents and the wall message out of his head. "Mom, Dad I promise I will find out who killed you and I will end him." Kuuga promised as he prayed in front of his parents' portraits.

(Time skip) ...5 years later

"Rebecca you see him?" Kuuga asked. "Yup."Rebecca replied over her head set. "Good keep me posted. I'm almost done at the doctor's I'm just waitin' on some blood test results." Kuuga exclaimed as he waited for the doctor. "Hello Kuuga how have you been today?" asked the doctor. "Well I've been better doc. What are my results?" asked Kuuga. "Well according to the tests there's nothing wrong with you just a slightly higher than usual iron level." exclaimed the doctor.

"Well thanks doc now if you'll excuse me. I have to go help some friends of mine." Kuuga exclaimed. Kuuga then left the building and called up Rebecca. "Rebecca where is he now?" asked Kuuga. "He just broke into a Schnne dust ware house." Rebecca answered. "Good I'll be there as soon as i can." Kuuga exclaimed. "Roger, me Stephen and Aries will keep him in one place." Rebecca replied. "Good I want to be the one who takes him out." said Kuuga "Finally I will avenge my parents' murder. You won't escape me this time... Roman Torchwick." Kuuga thought to himself.

30 minutes later

Kuuga reached the ware house his friends and Torchwick were at with little effort "Nice of you to join us Kuuga." joked Aries. "Now's not the time to be making jokes Aries not when I'm so close to my own goals." Kuuga replied in a stern and serious tone that sent chills down everyone's spines. "Sorry man that wasn't my intention I was just trying to lessen the tension." Aries apologized. "Its fine just don't make a habit of it." Kuuga said in a deathly calm tone. "Right... got it." Aries responded as he shifted his position.

"Rebecca any sign of movement inside?" asked Kuuga" No nothing... wait yeah they're making a weapons deal." Rebecca exclaimed "Good. Now let's end this as fast as possible." Kuuga ordered. Kuuga and his team then ran towards the ware house to put an end to the deal and torchwick. "Rebecca you take the south side Aries you take the west Stephen the east." Kuuga coordinated. "Got it boss." Rebecca replied. "Sure thing." Aries complied. "You got it Kuuga." Stephen obeyed.

The four warriors listened closely to the deal so that they'd have some evidence for the cops. "So torchwick do we have a deal? All your weapons for this warehouse full of dust?" asked the buyer. "Sure why not I need the dust for my men." Torchwick agreed. "HOLD IT ASSHOLES!" shouted Kuuga. "Who the hell is this guy?" asked the buyer. "MY NAME IS KUUGA WILSON AND TORCHWICK YOU KILLED MY FAMILY PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted Kuuga as he drew out his broad sword and charged at roman.

"GOD DAMN IT COVER HIM!" yelled Aries. "GOT IT!" replied Stephen. "LEAVE ONE ALIVE FOR THE COPS!" shouted Rebecca. "CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES REBECCA!" shouted Kuuga. The four fought it out for a good thirty minutes before things started to fall apart. "OKAY TORCHWICK I'M FINISHING THIS NOW, EAT LEAD!" shouted Kuuga as he pulled out one of his high impact pistols "Uh-oh." stated torchwick.

Kuuga then fired his pistol but torchwick somehow dodged the bullet which caused the bullet to hit a crate full of fire dust causing it to explode. "KUUGA TIME TO GO NOW!" shouted Aries as he and the others headed to the exit. "NO! NOT UNTIL I KILL ROMAN HE TOOK MY PARENTS FROM ME!" shouted Kuuga in anger. "Don't bet on it kid." gloated roman as he kicked Kuuga into another crate of fire dust causing it to once again explode. "KUUGA NO!" shouted Rebecca as she saw Kuuga get blown up.

4 Months later...

"Oh my head is killing me." Kuuga exclaimed as he rose up from his hospital bed. "Wait how are we in a hospital bed?" asked someone. "Who said that?" asked Kuuga. "I think he did." someone answered. "Okay who said _**that**_!?" exclaimed Kuuga " **He** said that." replied another person. "WHO'S THERE DAMN IT!" yelled Kuuga "We are duh." replied a fourth voice. "And who is **WE**?" asked Kuuga. "DEAR GOD! US THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD!" replied one of the voices.

"Well do you have names?" asked Kuuga. "No we don't. But we do have specific skill sets." replied one of the voices. "Well what are those skills?" asked Kuuga. "Well I'm more preferred to knives and other bladed weapons." replied one of the voices. "Well then why don't I call you Fang?" Kuuga replied. "Fang?" asked the voice. "Well blades are sharp and so are fangs so it fits." replied Kuuga. "Yeah it does." replied Fang. "My skill set is that of surveillance and long range attacks." another voice said. "Then you can be swoop because you use distance for your strikes." replied Kuuga. "Yeah that makes sense." replied Swoop. "Right and my skills are that of hand to hand combat and brute force." replied the third voice. "Well then I'll call you Quake because of your strength." Kuuga exclaimed. "Makes sense like their names." replied Quake. "Finally my skill set is that of fire arms and explosives." replied the last voice. "Well then I'll call you Blaze since you use things that explode." Kuuga decided "Blaze... I like it. "Replied Blaze.

Kuuga was glade he was alive but he couldn't remember anything. "What happened I don't remember anything?" Kuuga exclaimed. "You got blown up by torchwick." replied Fang. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Kuuga in a surprised tone. "Yeah as a result you have a massive case of amnesia." replied Swoop "As a result you don't remember anything from before today." said Blaze.

"So I can't remember my family or friends?!" exclaimed Kuuga. "Well yes and no. We were able to keep your memories of your friends intact along with any and all useful info you learned but as a result we couldn't save the memories of your family." continued Quake. "But why?" asked Kuuga. "The explosion was such a great and powerful trauma that your mind split off bits and pieces of your personality and created us to protect your sanity." Fang explained.

Soon Kuuga heard a knock at his door. "Come in." Kuuga answered. "Hey man you're awake." Stephen greeted with his usual grin. "Stephen, Aries, Rebecca. It's so good to see you my friends." Kuuga said in a cheerful tone. "How've you been?" asked Aries. "I've been better." Kuuga replied half kidding. "Guys can I see a mirror for a minute?" asked Kuuga. "Uh maybe you should wait." suggested Rebecca. "Rebecca... I can handle it." Kuuga promised.

"Well alright but I'm really not sure you're ready for this." Rebecca admitted. As she handed Kuuga the mirror he removed his bandages to see some burns on his lower face and lower right arm. "I'm lucky to be alive after getting blown up... yeah I know you already said that." Kuuga exclaimed. "Who are you talking to?" asked Aries. "Oh right I forgot you guys don't know yet. After the explosion my mind splintered off four separate personalities as a way to protect my sanity." Kuuga explained. "We also have our own semblances. Mine is super speed. Swoop's is flight. Quake's is super strength. And Blaze's is pyro-kenises." Fang explained.

Another knock on the door was heard and everyone was a little confused as to why. "Come in." Kuuga answered. Just then a blond middle aged woman walked in with four envelopes. "Kuuga, Rebecca, Stephen, Aries?" asked the woman. "That's us." answered Kuuga. "Hello my name is Glynda Goodwitch head adviser of professor Ozpin head master of beacon hunting academy. We've heard of your prowess as hunters and huntresses and on behalf of Ozpin we happily invite you four to beacon as students." Goodwitch explained as she handed them their respective envelops. "This could really help us out." Aries admitted "Yeah it could." Kuuga agreed.

3 weeks later

"Are all of you here?" asked Goodwitch. "All except Kuuga he said he'd catch up. He needed to pick up some supplies." answered Rebecca "Very well we should get going then." Goodwitch advised. "Right let's go." Aries stated. On that note the three new students and Goodwitch boarded the bullhead and left for beacon. "Well time for me to take my leave." Kuuga said. "You'll need my semblance." Swoop reminded. "Yeah I know." Kuuga answered as he equipped a black and red metal elbow gauntlet to his right arm. Kuuga then equipped a red and black lower face mask to his jaw. Kuuga then started to feel his feet leave the ground. "TAKE OFF!" yelled Kuuga as he took flight towards both the bull head and beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Arrival

The sky above the beacon hunting academy was clear and quiet except for the bullhead carrying three of the four members of its newest students. The bullhead landed without incident and outside of it stood Professor Howard Ozpin, head master of beacon. The bullheads doors opened and out stepped the three students.

"I take it you're Aries?" Ozpin asked. "Yep." Aries replied. Aries was a rather tall man for his age around five feet tall, he had a muscular build and had these dark piercing green eyes, and his hair was roughly the same color as copper and he wore armor that light weight but incredibly durable, his main weapons were a short sword and a spin out shield.

"Then you are… Rebecca?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, pleased to meet you." Rebecca answered. Rebecca was about a head shorter than Aries around the four foot range, she had a more lean build with deep blue eyes and blue hair, her combat attire had more of a Japanese ninja theme to it, her main weapons were twin Sai's that doubled as throwing weapons, they could return to her thanks to the magnets hidden under her gloves.

"That means you're Stephan then?" Ozpin asked. "You bet ya!" Stephan replied giving a mock salute, Stephan was around the same height as Aries but he had Rebecca's' build, he was tall and lean but not slow, his armor looked like he just came off the set of an Indiana jones flick, his main weapon was a bo staff that had a hidden blade in the end of it, his eyes were a foggy grey and his hair was blonde.

"Where's your leader?" Ozpin asked as he looked for Kuuga. "Kuuga had to grab some things, he'll be along shortly." Rebecca replied. Just then the four heard someone shouting random gibberish and looked up to see Kuuga dive bombing them from on high."Oh fuck me." Aries muttered as he and the others scattered and took cover.

As the four took cover Kuuga landed feet first with a resounding crash, when they all looked up they saw bits of debris landing on the ground and dust billowing out from the crater. "WAHOOO! That was fun!" Kuuga cried as he walked outta the crater. "I take it you're kuuga?" Ozpin asked as he dusted himself off. "Yeah, sorry about the hole in the ground by the way." Kugga replied apologizing for the mess he made. "No worries, I was thinking of replacing the walk way anyhow." Ozpin replied.

Just then Goodwitch climbed out of the bullhead and saw the crater. "Is everyone alright?" she asked. "Yeah we're fine, Kuuga was just making his grand entrance." Aries replied as he thumbed towards Kuuga. Kuuga just looked at goodwitch and gave her a wave. Meanwhile Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered under her breath "It's his first day here he doesn't know the rules." Ozpin meanwhile was just sipping at his coffee like always waiting for them to finish. "Are you done now?" Ozpin asked. "Yep." Kuuga answered. "Good, let's get going." Ozpin replied as he lead kuuga and his friends to his office.

As they made their way to Ozpins' office Ozpin was trying to pin down Kuugas' personality, it was proving harder than anticipated. It probably wasn't helping that as far as he could tell, he only had the one duffle bag on his shoulder. Ozpin usually gave his students the benefit of the doubt but he couldn't get the thought that maybe Kuuga was dangerous outta his head.

"Hey Oz, why do you keep lookin' at me?" Kuuga asked as he pulled a chocolate bar outta his pocket. "No reason, you just seem rather familiar is all." Ozpin replied as they piled into the elevator. "Well I can't think of why, we've never meet as far I as remember… which need I remind you is only about 4 months back." Kuuga replied as he took a bite of his chocolate. "Kuuga those things are bad for you." Rebecca exclaimed as she tried to swipe his chocolate bar only for Kuuga to hold it above his head. Having a good two feet over her it was easy for him. "So what, I always train to burn what I eat." Kuuga replied as he took another bite. "Ahm!" Goodwitch exclaimed as she cleared her throat curtly getting the two to stop. "Sorry." Kuuga apologized as he finished his chocolate.

The elevator made its way to Ozpins' office rather quickly and the six got outta the elevator and walked into the office kuuga saw another team, it consisted of four girls. "Kuuga this is Ruby Rose and her team, team RWBY." Ozpin exclaimed as Ruby went to shake Kuugas' hand only to be shot down by Kuuga as he walked past her. "Oz, mind if I ask WHY they are in here?" Kuuga asked.

"Due to limited space, your team and team RWBY will have to share a room." Ozpin replied as he took his seat behind his desk. "That could be problematic, some of my team mates have volatile tempers and I don't wanna have to be cleanin' Ruby guts of the ceiling." Kuuga argued hoping to sway Ozpins' decision. "I'm sorry but my minds made up, you'll just have to learn to get along." Ozpin replied.

"Ugh, fine, team KARS we're movin' out." Kuuga replied as he made his way to the elevator. "Do you even know where you're going?" asked Weiss. "No but we'll find our way eventually." Kuuga replied as he got in the elevator. "Boss, wouldn't it be easier to follow them?" Aries asked. "You are being too logical, when have I ever done anything the easy way, seriously I can't remember when have I done anything easy." Kuuga replied as he joked about his memory gap. "Never in the time I've known ya." Aries replied as he grabbed his pack and moved into the elevator followed by Rebecca, Stephan, and team rwby.

Soon the eight of them made their way to the student dorms and piled into team RWBY's dorm. "It's okay… not great." Aries exclaimed as he set his bag down. "Well, it's a small room we did what we could." Weiss replied as she sat on her bed. Just then gun shots were heard, and they came from Kuugas' pistol. "Are you out of your mind?!" Blake cried as she marched up to Kuuga only to stop dead in her tracks when she got this eerie sense about him. "Well let's see, I've been blown up… twice, horribly burned only to have two big ass scars, one on my right arm the other on my jaw, and I have no recollection of my past life, so… yes I am out of my goddamn mind." Kuuga replied as he listed off his problems.

"How did you survive getting blown up?" Weiss asked sounding rather skeptical. "My semblance is regeneration… which is why I only have two scars." Kuuga replied. "Wait, if your semblance is regeneration, then shouldn't you have ZERO scars?" Yang asked as she kicked off her boots. "My semblance fixed most of the damaged parts of my body, but couldn't fix my arm or jaw all the way." Kuuga answered as he secured what looked like a hammock to the ceiling using the holes he shot. "Why don't you remember anything though?" Blake asked. "You know how some people block out horrible events to stay sane, well the same thing happened to me." Kuuga replied. _"Us."_ Fang injected. "She doesn't know about that yet." Kuuga muttered under his breath so the others wouldn't hear him.

Kuuga finished setting up his hammock and threw his duffle bag into team RWBY's closet. "Do you mind?" Weiss asked. "What?" kuuga asked. "We don't want your clothes mixed in with ours." Weiss exclaimed as she threw Kuuga his duffel bag. "But there's nothing else in here." Kuuga argued. "You didn't bring any other clothes?!" Weiss all but gasped. "No, just the one's on my back… and some combat armor but that'll be here tomorrow." Kuuga replied.

Weiss almost threw up not knowing how long kuuga was wearing his current set of clothes. "That's it… after lunch we're taking you shopping." Weiss said. "The hell you are… I gotta train." Kuuga argued. Just then Ruby popped up between the two of them. "Look, Weiss I'm sure Kuuga knows you mean well… but he doesn't have to get any new clothes if he doesn't want to, and Kuuga you can't just train all day… we gotta get to know each other so's to work together better as a team." Ruby said as she refereed the two.

Just then a knock at the door was heard. "I got it!" Yang yelled. Yang opened the door to see a mail man in the hall with Goodwitch behind him. "Is Kuuga here?" Goodwitch asked. "Yeah I'm getting ready to kill the ice queen, what is it?" Kuuga replied. "There's a package for you." Goodwitch replied. "That's my armor, wheel it in would ya?" Kuuga replied.

The mail man wheeled in a rather large wooden box with the name "Village of the black sun" stamped on it with the address for beacon stamped under it. "I'll get a crow bar." Blake said only to hear the sound of breaking wood. She turned to see the rest of her team shocked to see Kuuga tearing the crate apart with his bare hands and even his teeth. Once the crate was practically eviscerated Kuuga spit the last chunk of wood outta his mouth at Weiss's head hitting her dead on. "Ow!" Weiss yelled. Kuuga saw that his armor was wrapped in plastic wrap for extra padding. "Ah good… more fun for me." Kuuga grinned as he tore into the wrapping and eventually got his armor uncovered. His armor was red and black and had a bit of a dragon theme to it.

The helmet had a black visor and the shape of the helmet was that of a dragon's head… even with two straightened horns sticking out the back the helmet itself was red (The helmet doesn't ACTUALLY look like a dragons head, the top and bottom of it are just jagged to look like a dragons mouth with no sculpted mouth piece). The chest plate and sleeves of the armor were red with some black highlights on the chest plate around the pectoral area. The two gauntlets started at the elbows and ended with pointed finger tips on the hands, the gauntlets had black on the elbow armor and the joints of the fingers everything else was red. The lower portion of the armor was mostly red except at the knees, those were black. The boots looked like armored combat boots, the toes were black as was the heel, and the rest was red. It had a cape too the inside of it was red while the outside was black, the end of the cape was purposely tattered for aesthetics. There was a sword sheath and belt, the belt and sheath were black while the buckle of the belt and tip of the sheath were red.

To say team RWBY was dumbfounded was and understatement. "Ah, there you are you beautiful piece of blacksmithing, did you miss your daddy?" Kuuga exclaimed as he gently took the armor apart and placed it near his hammock. "He's talking… to his armor." Blake deadpanned. "So what… I talk to crescent rose." Ruby said. "Yes but you don't ask her if she missed you… do you?" Blake replied. "No." ruby answered. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kuuga yelled. "And for your information Blood Scale is more than just armor, he augments my physical abilities 100 fold their natural limit, is indestructible, and… is all I have left of my family." Kuuga said as he looked back at his armor as it stood next to his hammock.

"You named… your armor?" Yang asked. "Yeah… don't tell me you don't name YOUR weapons." Kuuga replied. Team RWBY just stood there whistling nervously and scratching the backs of their heads. "Thought so." Kuuga said. Just then the lunch bell rang. "Well, let's go get some lunch then shall we?!" Kuuga exclaimed. "What about the mess you made?" Weiss asked pointing to the pile of wood and plastic wrap. "I'll take care of it." Goodwitch replied as she used her wand to lift the debris off the ground. "Thank you Glynda." Kuuga said. "Yep, I'm used to cleaning other people's messes." Goodwitch replied. "Like Ozpin's." Kuuga joked.

Soon the eight made their way to the dining hall, got their food, and sat down by team JNPR. "Hey ruby, who're they?" Juane asked. "This is Kuuga and his team." Ruby replied. "We're known as team KARS." Kuuga added. "Well I'm Juane arc, this is Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrah Nikos, We're team JNPR." Juane said as he introduced his team mates. Ren was reading while Nora was shoveling food into her mouth. Pyrrah meanwhile was trying to read kuugas' personality.

"Well you know who I am so let me introduce my team. This is Aries, Rebecca, and Stephan." Kuuga said introducing his team. Just then the twelve heard someone crying. They looked over to see it was Velvet Scarlata of team CVFY being picked on again by team CRDL. "Not again." Pyrrah muttered as she went to get them to stop but was too slow as Kuuga bolted over the table at full speed, rage in his eyes.

"Please stop." Velvet whimpered as Cardin yanked on her ears. "Why don't you make us." Cardin taunted. "SHE WON'T… BUT I WILL!" Kuuga roared as he punched Cardin in the face with enough force for there to be an audible 'crack'. Cardin laid limp and unconscious on the table possibly with a broken jaw. "Get 'im." Sky said as he and the rest of team CRDL rushed Kuuga.

Sky pulled out his daggers and tried to stab Kuuga but as he went for the lunge Kuuga caught the daggers and snapped 'em like twigs. "Uh-oh." Sky said. "I'm capable of catching bullets, what could a dinky knife do?" Kugga asked. Just then Dove leapt into the air ax in his hands ready to kill Kuuga. "Miserable punk." Kuuga said as he kicked Dove across the dining hall. Russel pulled out his rifle and leveled it at Kuugas' head ready to fire. He pulled the trigger and fired. Kuuga was able to dodge the bullet but it nicked his left eye.

"AH! You pathetic little shit… I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Kuuga declared as he threw Sky at Russel knocking him down. When Russel went to get back up he was met with Kuugas' pissed off face, his eye was already healed. "Wait, how'd you fix your eye?" Russel asked. "My semblance is regeneration, it was a quick fix. BUT IT STILL HURT LIKE HELL!" Kuuga screamed as he started to pound Russels' face in repeatedly with his armored right hand.

Blood was flying off of Kuugas' Gauntlet as he wailed on Russel, that is until Aries and Yang grabbed him to stop him. "Boss cool it already!" Aries yelled. "Yeah you're gonna kill him!" Yang screamed. Kuuga let out a few heavy breathes and looked to see Russel's' face had been damn near reduced to a pulp. "Oh god…*Sigh* Did I red out again?" Kuuga asked Aries. "Yeah, ya did." Aries replied.

Kuuga looked around to see the mostly horrified faces of the other students. (I say mostly because only Kuugas' team, Nora, Pyrrah, and Ruby weren't affected.) Just then the massive doors to the dining hall burst open with Ozpin and Goodwitch walking in. "We heard a commotion." Goodwitch said. It didn't take the two long to see team CRDLs' members laid out and bloodied. 

"Who did this?" Goodwitch asked. "I did." Kuuga answered. "They were picking on a faunus girl and no one was doing anything… so I did." Kuuga explained. "Who was the girl?" Ozpin asked. "Me sir." Velvet answered. "I see… Kuuga come with me, Goodwitch get team CRDL to the infirmary… oh and when they wake up tell them their suspended for two months." Ozpin exclaimed. "Right away sir." Goodwitch replied. "Yes sir." Kuuga complied as he followed Ozpin.

It didn't take Ozpin and Kuuga long to reach Ozpins' office. "Kuuga, do you realize the severity of what you did?" Ozpin asked. "I do sir, but I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!" Kuuga replied not knowing he was starting to yell. "I'm sorry." Kuuga said as he calmed down. "I understand why you did what you did, but next time instead of attacking your fellow students… perhaps you should try a less violent solution first." Ozpin advised. "Yes sir… what is my punishment for my actions?" Kuuga replied. "Since you had good intentions, and it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning but next time there will be consequences… do I make myself clear?" Ozpin exclaimed. "Yes sir, it won't happen again." Kuuga replied. "Good, now go be with your friends… I'm sure they're waiting in team RWBYs' dorm for you." Ozpin said. "Yes sir." Kuuga replied as he walked out the door.

As soon as kuuga was gone a figure cloaked in white came into view. "I suppose you heard all that?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, his anger is great… but if controlled properly it could be of great use." The figure said. "I agree, it must be hard for you… not being able to see him." Ozpin exclaimed. "I have no choice, if they knew I were alive it would only bring him pain… and he's got enough of that." the figure replied. "True, don't worry I'll take good care of him." Ozpin said. "You better, he's my student after all." The figure replied as they slipped out of the room.

Authors' notes: Well guy this is the first chapter of my RWBY fanfic, let me know how it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Send in the alternate personas

Three weeks had gone by since Kuugas' little stunt in the dining hall and so far things were starting to return to normal, team CRDL has been suspended from both missions and classes for two months for bullying velvet and could not leave the school grounds. Meanwhile teams RWBY, KARS, JNPR, and CVFY had become fast friends although Velvet was still a little nervous around Kuuga and he couldn't blame her.

Today the four teams along with several others were all in combat training listening to Goodwitch yammer on and on about aura control. _"We don't need this shit, the five of us have perfect aura control."_ Fang said. _"Yeah this is so boring."_ Swoop added. _"It makes my brain hurt."_ Quake exclaimed. _"Not to mention she's annoyin' me like hell, I swear if she doesn't shut it I'm gonna flip."_ Blaze warned.

"Cool it guys, in another five minute it'll be fight time… then we can cut loose without worry." Kuuga said trying to rein in his alternate personalities. "Alright class it's time to begin the actual practice portion of class, do I have any volunteers?" Goodwitch exclaimed. Kuuga shot his hand up like a rocket followed by Ruby, Blake, Pyrrah, Yang, and Ren. "Good, I'll put you six into the randomizer and let it choose who fights who." Goodwitch announced. Goodwitch did as she said and the first fight to come up was Kuuga against Yang. "Sweet! Now I can see your true strength." Yang exclaimed. _"She's a dead woman."_ Fang joked.

Soon Kuuga and Yang were in the ring in their combat attire and weapons. "Ready?" Goodwitch asked. "Ready!" Yang exclaimed. "Let's get this over with, I gotta polish my pistols." Kuuga replied as he spun his sword. "BEGIN!" Goodwitch yelled. Yang came charging right outta the gate unloading on Kuuga from all sides. "Looks like Kuuga's nothing more than an amateur." Weiss scoffed. "No, he's waiting for the right moment." Pyrrah explained.

Yang kept unloading her gauntlets on Kuuga until she used all her ammo including her extras. "Is that all you got?" Kuuga asked as he stepped outta the smoke. "Wh- what?!" yang exclaimed surprised that Kuuga took all that punishment. "I told you, my armor is indestructible, your gauntlets didn't do a thing." Kuuga boasted. Yang was honest to god terrified that she didn't even SCRATCH Kuuga.

"Now… it's my turn." Kuuga said as he ran towards Yang with his arm stretched out catching Yang and throwing her to the ground in a vicious choke slam. "YANG!" Ruby cried as she went to help her sister. "Miss Rose stop, the barrier is up to keep you out, and any projectiles in." Goodwitch said. Yang slowly rose to her feet only to be knocked back down by kuuga at blinding speed.

"What's the matter Yang, I thought you were a hell of a lot stronger than this." Kuuga taunted. Yang got back up and threw a punch at Kuuga only to miss him. "Missed." Kuuga said. Yang threw another punch and while this one DID connect it didn't do anything. Kuuga grabbed yang's arm and lowered it from his face. "Really? You knew that wouldn't do anything." Kuuga exclaimed.

Kuuga threw Yang across the ring while also managing to get her gauntlets off her. "Where are my gauntlets?" yang asked. "Over here." Kuuga said as he dangled the gauntlets in his finger. "Kuuga please… I spent weeks making those, don't destroy them." Yang begged. "What do think I am… a maniac, I'm not gonna trash 'em just do this." Kuuga replied as he removed the firing pins from the gauntlets and threw them back to Yang. "Use them as melee weapons." Kuuga said.

Just then Kuuga fell to one knee and grasped at his skull. "What's wrong with Kuuga?" Blake asked. "No clue." Pyrrah answered. Just then Kuuga slowly rose to his feet and removed his helmet to reveal his eyes and a small streak of his hair had turned yellow. "MY STRENGTH SHALL SHATER YOUR WORLD!" Kuuga yelled. _"Don't do anything stupid quake."_ Kuuga said. "Right." Quake replied as he cracked his knuckles.

 _"Hey quake make a goldie locks joke."_ Blaze said. "No I can't do that, it would go against my moral compass." Quake replied as he threw a punch at Yang. _"YOUR MORAL COMPASS IS A FUCKIN' ROULETTE WHEEL!" B_ laze screamed. "Who are you talking to?" Yang asked. "The voices in my head." Quake replied pointing to his skull. _"MY head… dofuss."_ Kuuga said. "I AM NOT A DOFUSS!" quake yelled. Just then Kuugas' hair and eyes turned white. "Alright fuck this I'LL do it." Fang exclaimed as he lunged at Yang with Kuugas' sword in hand. Fang swung down and clipped Yang's right leg with the sword. "Damn, that hurt." Yang grunted.

Just then a loud buzzer went of indicating that time had run out. "Time, the winner is Kuuga." Goodwitch announced. _"No, NO! I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO FIGHT!"_ Blaze yelled as he took over Kuugas' body. _"NO BLAZE DON'T DO IT!"_ Kuuga yelled. But Blaze wasn't listening he started hurling fireballs at Yang.

"WHOA DUDE STOP THE FIGHTS DONE!" Yang screamed. "KUUGA STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Goodwitch yelled. "Can it you stupid bitch." Blaze replied as he gave Goodwitch a death glare. Just before Blaze could throw another fireball Kuuga's body locked up on him. "What… the… hell?" Blaze croaked. For a split moment Kuuga broke through and got slight control of his body back. "Aries… code 13." Kuuga said before Blaze shoved him back into his mind. "Got it boss." Aries replied as he hurled his shield at Blaze nailing him right in the head knocking him out cold.

Just then Ozpin burst in with Obleck and Port behind him. "Is everyone alright?" Ozpin asked. "Yeah, just some minor tanning on my legs from the FREAKIN' FIREBALLS KUUGA WAS HURLIN' AT ME?!" yang exclaimed. "He started attacking Yang after their bout was over." Weiss said. "What?!" Ozpin exclaimed. "It's true, it's like he was a completely different person." Pyrrah added. "And for good reason." Stephan said. "And why is that?" Ozpin asked. "Because kuuga isn't just one person… he's five." Rebecca answered.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "Awhile back Kuuga was caught in a large dust explosion, he suffered severe burns hence the mask and gauntlet, and as a manner of preserving itself his mind fragmented off different parts of his personality to create four new ones, Fang, Swoop, Quake, and Blaze." Aries explained. "So who was throwin' the fireballs?" Nora asked. "That would be blaze, his semblance is pyro-kenises." Rebecca replied. "Wait a minute, how can he have more than one semblance everyone's only supposed to have ONE." Blake exclaimed. "Yeah we're not too sure on that one." Stephan replied.

Just as the rest of team KARS finished explaining Kuuga's actions they heard a low groaning noise. They looked back to see Kuuga was waking up. "Oh… my head." Kuuga muttered as he rose to his feet only to be knocked out again by Nora. "DIE ALTERNATE KUUGA!" Nora yelled. "NORA!" Aries yelled. "What?" Nora asked. "He goes back to normal when he's K.O.'d." Rebecca explained. "Oh… my bad." Nora apologized.

It was three hours later when kuuga awoke again. This time however he was in the school infirmary. "Okay, where am I this time?" kuuga asked. _"You're in the school infirmary, Nora hit ya with her hammer."_ Fang replied. "Oh yeah, remind me to hit HER with her hammer." Kuuga muttered. _"Will do."_ Swoop replied.

Just then teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and KARS entered Kuuga's room to see how he was doing. "Hey, you're awake." Ruby said in a joyous tone. "Yes Ruby, yes I am… and I'm gonna smack Nora with her hammer now if ya don't mind." Kuuga replied. Nora shimmied behind Ren like he was a shield to keep Kuuga from turning her into a kabob "Kuuga stop it… although I don't blame you." Blake said. "HEY, it was an accident." Nora exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Yang said. Yang opened the door to see Ozpin and Goodwitch there. "Good to see you're awake Kuuga." Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch entered the room. "Okay is anyone else coming in here?" Kuuga asked. "Nope." Goodwitch replied. "Good, I don't think we can fit anymore in here." Kuuga replied as he shifted his position.

"We're aware of your current… circumstance." Ozpin said as he sipped at his ever present coffee. "Yeah well, it's getting' kinda hard to control them all… especially Blaze." Kuuga replied as he climbed outta his hospital bed. "You should probably see a psychiatrist." Weiss said. Her suggestion was met with a knife whizzing past her head and taking a few of her hairs with it. "Dude!" Yang yelled.

The others noticed Kuugas' hair and eyes turned white. "Sorry, but we don't NEED a psychiatrist, we're doing just fine." Fang replied. "Come on Fang, let Kuuga back out." Rebecca said. "Oh very well spoil sport." Fang replied as he and Kuuga swapped places. "Sorry about that… Fang can get kinda touchy." Kuuga apologized as he pulled the knife outta the wall.

"Yeah we gathered that much." Weiss said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Kuuga listen, you have to keep your other personalities in check… otherwise I'll have to remove your team from the school." Ozpin warned. "I understand I'll do my best to keep them in check." Kuuga replied. "Good, now then I believe I have an appointment I need to go to… if you'll excuse me." Ozpin said as he walked outta the room.

As Ozpin got back to his office the cloaked figure from before appeared. "I saw what happened, he's having a difficult time keeping those four in check." The figure replied. "Yes well, you would too if you had four other voices in YOUR mind." Ozpin quipped. "True, how is he?" the figure exclaimed. "He's fine, but it may be time for a new course of action… you may have to reveal yourself." Ozpin explained. "I told you… I can't. It would be too painful for him." The figure replied before slithering back into the shadows. Ozpin sat in his office alone while the figure left. "Maybe… but he needs to know you're alive sometime." Ozpin argued. "Someday… but not today." The figure replied before they finally left.

Author's notes: who is this figure? What do they and ozpin have in common? And why do they care so much about kuuga? Questions to be answered next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: unexpected aid

Several days had passed since Kuuga and Yang's battle turned into a miniature war, but Kuuga got his personalities under control now and had since then been at total ease. Even team CRDL wasn't bugging him, but that could be because they heard about Blaze's ability to hurl fire like a friggin' baseball. So earlier today when Ozpin called Kuuga and Ruby into his office telling them it was important they were obviously nervous.

"Why'd you call us up here Oz?" Kuuga asked a little annoyed. "Yeah I'll admit I'm a little worried." Ruby added. "Because I have a mission for you two… there's a rather large concentration of Grimm around a village called "The village of the black sun." and they need you two to deal with it." Ozpin explained. "MY HOME VILLIAGE?!" Kuuga exclaimed clearly distraught. "I'm afraid so Kuuga." Ozpin replied.

Kuuga was unintentionally grinding his teeth which scared Ruby a little bit. "Kuuga… please calm down." Ruby squeaked. Kuuga looked to see he was unintentionally scaring Ruby and stopped. "Sorry Ruby." Kuuga apologized. "Anyway, you two are expected at the village within the hour… I'd suggest you went and got your necessary equipment ready." Ozpin advised.

The two bowed and went to do just that. Soon the two were on a bullhead and headin' for Kuuga's home village needless to say Kuuga was on edge and Ruby could understand that, after all his home was in danger, she'd be on edge too if patch was in the same spot.

"Hey Kuuga… what's so special about the village, I mean I know it's your home but…" Ruby started but was cut off by kuuga. "There's a rare metal in the village called 'Dragon's scale' it's what my armor and sword are made of, it's molecularly stable making it indestructible but despite that it's incredibly light meaning you could use it on a person's skeleton and their weight wouldn't change that much, if the Grimm destroy the village than the metal will fall into the wrong hands." Kuuga explained.

Ruby had a look of both shock and horror on her face, if what Kuuga said is true than if Roman got ahold of it he would be unstoppable. "Luckily though those who know where the village is are either dead or just faunus refugees." Kuuga explained.

That made Ruby a little easier about the issue of the metal. "Very few people in my village can actually use it as a smithing material including me and my dad." Kuuga continued. "I don't know why but when I think of my mom or dad I get this splitting headache like I'm supposed to remember something but I can't." kuuga said as the bullhead landed in the village.

The two warriors in training disembarked from the bullhead and made their way to the village leader. "Kuuga, it's good to see you again." The elder said in a kind and gentle voice. "Wish I could say the same thing." Kuuga replied. "What's the situation?" Ruby asked. "The girmm have surrounded the entire village, the only saving grace is they only come out at night." The elder replied as he hung his head in fear. "Don't worry, we'll deal with them you just stay here." Kuuga advised. "Yes of course." The elder replied.

Kuuga and Ruby soon made their way to forest that surrounded the village. The trees were blood red with leaves as black as ash while the grass was purest white. "This is a rather odd forest." Ruby remarked taken aback by the odd colors. "Well the forests always been like this a lot of our inhabitants theorize it's a metaphor for life and death, but me… eh I just think it's cause of all the smithing we do." Kuuga explained.

Ruby didn't realize it till now, but she was unintentionally looking at kuuga, to her he was like one of the heroes in the stories her mom read her, selfless, caring, noble, and downright good looking to boot. _"What am I thinking?! He's my teammate I can't be falling in love with him… that's just askin' for trouble from both his team and yang."_ Ruby thought to herself.

Kuuga didn't notice luckily for her, he DID however notice a rather large skeleton just up ahead. "What in the name of oum was this thing?" Ruby asked as she finally noticed it as well. "No clue, I'd say a nevermore but its bone structure is all off… looks more like a dinosaur." Kuuga replied placing a hand on one of its ribs but shortly after, he started seeing things and getting a splitting headache, he retracted his hand and stumbled to the ground.

"What happened?" ruby asked. "No idea, I just touched it's rib bone and all of a sudden I started seein' things, like they were… a past life." Kuuga replied as he picked himself up off the ground. Ruby touched one of the ribs but nothing happened. "You sure? Cause it's not doin' it with me." Ruby exclaimed. "Positive, it felt like my brain was gonna implode or something." Kuuga replied.

Just then a pack of beowolves came outta nowhere and surrounded the two. "This doesn't look good." Ruby said as she loaded crescent rose with one of her clips. "Nope, they shoulda brought more." Kuuga said smiling manically. Kuuga then proceeded to charge the beowolves sword in his hand and a mad grin on his face hidden by his helmet. "KUUGA WAIT!" ruby yelled as she gave chase to help her friend.

The battle was brutal and fierce it went on for three hours and Ruby and Kuuga were starting to feel the stress and exhaustion. "Kuuga… I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Ruby exclaimed letting out a shaky breath. "I know… but there's just one left Ruby." Kuuga replied.

Just then the afore mentioned beowolf leapt into the air and went to sink its fangs into Kuuga only for Ruby to jump in and take the hit for him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby cried as the wolf sank it fangs into her shoulder making blood leak out of her body. "RUBY!" Kuuga yelled as he kicked the beowolf off of her. "My shoulder… can't use crescent rose." Ruby croaked as she passed out from both the blood loss and the pain.

"RUBY! I hope you enjoyed that little snack you piece of shit… CAUSE IT'S THE LAST ONE YOU'RE EVER GONNA GET!?" Kuuga exclaimed as he drew his sword and one of his high impact pistols. The beowolf just stood there rubys' blood dripping from its fangs with a demonic stare.

Just then a rather powerful gust of wind and white rose pedals blew in getting both the wolf and Kuugas' attention. They looked into the distance to see a person clad in white and red with two twin one handed swords hanging from her hips. _"She's dressed like Ruby, but it CAN'T be Ruby… she's passed out."_ Kuuga thought to himself as the figure drew closer to the two.

As the figure drew closer they drew their swords and took their place by Kuuga's side. "Who are you?" Kuuga asked. "I'll explain later for now just stay back." The figure replied. The beowolf grew tired of waiting and charged the two only for the cloaked figure to out speed it and slice it in half with one of their the beowolf disintegrated the figure made their way towards Ruby to inspect her injury.

"She needs medical attention or else she'll die." The figure said in a grim tone. "Why the hell did she do that anyway?" Kuuga asked. "I haven't a clue." The figure replied as they picked Ruby up so they could head back to the village to get her treatment.

It took the three about two hours to get back to the village, it normally would have taken them half an hour but they couldn't go full pace with Ruby in the shape she was.

"Oh dear, what happened?" the elder asked as he saw Ruby. "She was attacked by a beowolf… I'm taking her to the medical hut for treatment." The figure replied. "Understood." The elder replied as Kuuga and the figure made their way towards the medical hut. "Stay out here 'till I'm done." The figure said. "Not happening… she's my partner and I'm not gonna leave her alone with you." Kuuga argued. "Ugh… fine, but don't touch anything." The figure replied as they took Ruby into the hut.

Apon entering the hut Kuuga saw that the inside was MUCH bigger than the outside led to believe. "This is some weird ass shit." Kuuga muttered. "Tell me about it." The figure replied as they set Ruby on an operating table. "What does she need?" Kuuga asked. "Just a lot of stitches." The figure replied. "Not funny." Kuuga sneered.

Kuuga wasn't sure why he was suddenly showing so much concern for Ruby…. Just the other day Ruby was getting picked on by Cardin and Kuuga just shrugged it off as _"Eh… she can deal with him."_ but now here she was near the brink of death and Kuuga was getting hostile over a smarmy remark made by the person patching her up. _"What's with me."_ Kuuga thought to himself. "Relax I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood." The figure replied as they started stitching up Ruby's wound.

An hour went by and the figure had finally finished treating Ruby's injury as they started wrapping it in gauss to prevent infection. "You done yet?" Kuuga asked. "Yep." The figure replied. "Good come with me." Kuuga instructed the figure following. "How long will ruby be out?" Kuuga asked. "She should be out for about three hours." The figure replied. "Good, we're goin' out." Kuuga replied. "Where?" the figure asked. "We found a big ass skeleton before those wolves showed up… that's where we're going." Kuuga replied.

The two got to the site of the skeleton in under an hour now that they could open up their speed without worrying about ruby. "This is it." Kuuga announced. "Woah… big bird." The figure joked. "It's not a bird… it's a dragon grimm." Kuuga replied. "When I touched the skeleton I started to get these sudden flashes and my head started feeling like it was on fire, I think it has something to do with my past." Kuuga explained. "How do ya mean?" the figure asked. "I have gaps in my memory… I think this thing may help me remember the gaps." Kuuga replied.

"I don't think it works like that." The figure replied. "It's worth a shot." Kuuga replied. Kuuga placed his hand on the skeleton again and the flashes started up again but this time he did not reel away… this time he stood his ground. The flashes ended with an image of the figure in white with him sparring. "AGH!" Kuuga yelled as he was shot back onto the ground.

"You okay?" the figure asked as they helped kuuga up. "Yeah I'm okay… Summer." Kuuga replied. This got the figures attention. "How'd you know?" Summer asked. "The skeleton… it gave me my memories from when I was little… including my memories of you being my swordsman teacher." Kuuga replied.

"Please… don't tell ruby and yang… it would only make them upset." Summer exclaimed. "Upset about what, that their mom was alive the whole time and didn't bother to let them know?" kuuga replied sarcastically. "It's not like I WANTED to… it's part of my mission." Summer replied. "What mission?" kuuga asked. "I was sent by general ironwood to find and terminate a group of terrorists lead by someone called cinder fall." Summer replied. "Don't worry I won't tell…. But YOU may have to at some point." Kuuga replied.

Just then fang started panicking to kuuga. _"Boss quake he's gone Quake's gone!"_ Fang explained. "What how?" Kuuga asked. _"I don't know it's like he just vanished!"_ fang yelled. "What's wrong?" summer asked. "One of my alternate personalities is gone and we don't know why." Kuuga replied. "Hm, I have a theory… what if when you regained your memories of your youth he disappeared." Summer exclaimed. "Maybe but it doesn't answer WHY." Kuuga replied.

"Well some people believe that when a person gets amnesia and an alternate personality appears… that the personality is related to the memories the person lost." Summer explained. "If that is the case then quake… is never coming back." Kuuga said in a somber tone. Kuuga then vented his rage by punching a nearby boulder only for it to crumble into hundreds of pieces. "What the hell?!" summer exclaimed. "Looks like I still have quakes super strength… but why?!" kuuga said as he made his way back towards the village.

The two made it back to the village within an hour as the two returned kuuga saw a bullhead coming down and landing in the middle of the village. "Did you call for that?" summer asked. "No. did you?" kuuga replied. "I did." The village elder answered. "You and your friend have saved our village and made it safe once again, now it's time for you to go home." The elder said in a kind and soft voice. "What about rubys' injury?" kuuga asked. "I already informed them about it and told them to bring a stretcher for her." The elder replied.

Kuuga got ruby out of the hut and gently placed her on the stretcher and then boarded the bullhead and returned to beacon. Shortly after returning ruby was rushed to the medical wing for her injuries, meanwhile kuuga went hunting for Blake and pulled her aside. "Listen I need your help." Kuuga said sternly. "With what?" Blake asked. "I need you to look up the effects of amnesia on Faunus." Kuuga replied. "Why?" Blake asked. "Because, when ruby and I were on our mission we found a big ass skeleton and when I touched it I got some of my memories back, but I also lost quake to… I need to know why." Kuuga explained. "Okay… you got it." Blake replied. "Thanks, and let's keep this between us… ruby's in bad shape right now and I don't want to cause her any undue stress." Kuuga said. "Sure thing." Blake replied with a small smirk on her face.

Authors' notes: this one took me FOREVER to write… but I honestly think I did a good job I hope you guys enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys I'm giving you an update on the story, basically I'm taking a break from it right now and working on another project, as soon as that one's done I'll get back to the story. Sorry.


End file.
